


Antichrist's

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Antichrist, F/M, Falling Angels, Falling In Love, First Love, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is the sequel to my rather smutty story called Feed Me.The triplet's of Lucifer and Chloe are coming to the human realm to learn about human's and maybe fall in love along the way as well.





	1. Seymor-1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkstarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstarius/gifts), [JKL88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL88/gifts), [deckerstar_unicorn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckerstar_unicorn13/gifts), [Kahula Dragon (Kahuladragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahuladragon/gifts).



Seymor sighed as he sat alone reading a book when his father came in.

"You should learn how to flirt with girls son."

Seymor looked up over his book at his father with a rather annoyed look on his face. "I'm fine here dad."

His father stood there looking at his son. "Yes well, I am going to change that though."

Seymor looked up sharply at his father then. "Dad what did you do?"

His father had a rather wicked smile on his face as he answered his son. "Well, I asked your uncle to take you and your sisters one at a time up to earth. Where unlike me you will have to fend for your self and fall in love."

Seymor put his book down as his eyes grew red as he glared at his old man. "Dad." He almost hissed at his father.

Lucifer stood there with his ever charming smile on his face as he looked at his spitting image. "Now, now Seymor you shouldn't try to take on your father." He said still smiling at his son. "I am still the king of hell after all." He turned and walked away but not before hearing his son mutter under his breath.

"More like the king of being a pervert."

Lucifer walked up to his smile and smiled softly at her. "Feeling better detective?" He asked her as he placed a hand on her growing belly.

Chloe looked up at her husband then and smiled softly. "At least this time around I'm not going around you saying feed me." She shook her head slightly. "What one of there uncles, is coming to take them to earth?"

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her forehead. "Michael in fact. Though Gabriel didn't like the idea of the triplet antichrist's going top side and tried to put his foot down on the matter. But I guess father sided with us on letting them learn about their human side. And hopefully, fall in love like I did with you, Chloe."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "First is Seymor then Venus and then finally Lucy."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Lucy is my little princess."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "Because she was named after you. That's why she is so spoiled."

Lucifer smiled softly at his wife. "Can you blame me?"

Chloe gave him a look that clearly read 'yes I can clearly blame you for it all.'

Lucifer turned when a door opened and he smirked at his brother. "Hello, Michael. How is Mr. Crankypants back home doing?"

Chloe stood there looking at the semi Asian man who was a little taller than Jackie Chan but was more built than him too. "Its nice of you to do this for the triplets."

Michael stood there looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow then. "If you mean Gabriel he's still not happy that dad sided with you two on this matter. Or the fact the rest of the siblings agreed they should be allowed to get to know the human realm." He looked at Chloe and bowed slightly at her. "Your welcome. Father sends his best wishes on more children this will really anger Gabriel."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Everything I do any more anger's him."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Yes well unlike the triplets we don't believe the whole story of the antichrist shall apply to this baby. Everything is different this time around thankfully for Lucifer."

Michael chuckled softly as a young man with dirty blonde hair walked up dressed in black sneakers, black jeans, and a black t-shirt stopped to look at him. "Hello?"

Seymor blinked a couple times and then looked at his father. "Your brother or some new pet you got father?"

Michael shook his head as Lucifer stood there laughing at the whole thing. "I'm no one's pet."

Lucifer chuckled some more. "Michael I would like you to meet currently my only son Seymor. Seymor says hello to one of my older brother's Michael."

Seymor blinked slightly. "Hello." He said simply before he looked at his mother then. "Do I have to go?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes dear."

Seymor sighed sadly as he looked at his uncle. "Alright."

Michael nodded his head slightly. "I will be back in a few weeks for the next one." He took a hold of Seymor and flew away with him.

"Yes."

Chloe looked at Lucifer then. "Yes, what?"

Lucifer turned and looked at her then. "Just like kicking the little birdie out of the nest into the big bad world."

Chloe shook her head slightly at him. "Your bad." She said walking away from him.

Lucifer chuckles softly as he followed after her then.


	2. Seymor-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymor arrives in the human realm but where is he going to stay hmm?

Seymor took a deep breath after his uncle dropped him off on earth. Once he was sure he wasn't going to throw up he turned towards his uncle the. "Someone should clip those bloody things." He said sounding like his old man just then.

Michael chuckled softly. "I like to see you try kid." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black credit card and handed it to Seymor. "Your father made sure you have money to live on. Your sisters will be placed in other parts of the world that way you three can't do anything bad."

Seymor gave his uncle a rather annoyed look think as he took the card. "Haha, you sound like my mother. Or my aunt Maze even for that matter."

Michael chuckled softly as he pulled out his license and passport as well too. "With this your all set. Now you're staying with Zatanna and her daughter Anna."

Seymor glared at his uncle. "Magic users?"

Michael grabbed Seymor by the back of his neck as he pushed him along. "Be nice or have smite cast down onto your head by me." He muttered just as a young lady with black hair tied behind her head dressed in a school girl's outfit came over. "Hello?"

The girl smiled happily at him then. "Hello." She turned and looked at Seymor who clearly didn't want to be there. "Hey, grumpy pants."

Seymor turned and glared at the girl as his eyes flashed up until his uncle smacked him hard upside his head. "Hey what was that for."

"Don't glare at girls like that."

Seymore muttered softly. "Don't care."

Zatanna jogged up behind the young girl. "Yes, he is clearly Lucifer's son. And you said there is two more of them?"

Michael chuckled softly. "The other two are girls. Though my brother Gabriel calls the triplets the Antichrist's."

The girl blinked slightly. "Why's that?"

Zatanna looked at her then. "Dear, that's because his father is Lucifer Morningstar you met him once."

Anna blinked slightly. "Oh, right he's nice."

Michael chuckled softly. "He can be."

Anna looked at Seymor then. "What's your name?"

Seymor still didn't want to be there. "Seymor Morningstar."

Zatanna and Anna giggled softly. "They named you after a movie about an evil plant?"

Seymor glared at them. "I'm no plant. Do I bark and leaf's you silly woman?"

Anna punched him in the arm before anyone could do anything else. "I'm not silly you strange little boy." She said simply as she turned and walked away.

Zatanna pushed Seymor after her daughter. "I will try and keep him out of trouble but good with that on my end." She said before she followed after Seymor and her daughter.

Michael smirked softly. "One down and two to go yet." He said before he flew away then.

Meanwhile back in hell, Lucifer sat with his daughters in his lap. "There their girls you will see Seymor again. We are just giving you all a chance to get to know the human realm and maybe falling in love too."

Venus nuzzled up against her daddy's face. "But daddy I have heard story's about those human's they do bad things to people."

Lucifer patted her on her head then. "If anyone does something bad to my children. I will rain unholy hell down on there heads. And they will boil in there own blood and bodily juices as well too." He looked at the shocked faces of his daughter and wife. "What they are my little girls after all."

Venus looked at her mother then. "Mom daddy's being weird again."

Lucifer looked at his one daughter then. "Hey, I'm not weird."

Chloe smirked softly. "Sorry girls there is no hope for him."

Lucifer looked at his wife annoyed then. "I will get you later for that dear."

Lucy smiled softly. "I don't think I will mind falling in love. Besides if I get bored I can torture people, right daddy?"

Lucifer kissed the top of her head then. "Only in games not in real life dear."

Lucy pouted cutely then. "Drat."

Chloe smirked softly. "Alright girls time for bed."

Venus and Lucy kissed there father on his cheek before kissing their mother on her's. They walked towards there bedroom holding hands as they went.

Chloe looked at her husband after the girls left the room. "Is Seymor going to be okay."

Lucifer looked at his wife. "I can always hope he will be. But knowing our little bookworm unless Zatanna help's him out a lot then no."

Chloe stood up and leaned into her husband's arms once he stood up with her. "Our poor little boy." She said simply.

Lucifer kissed her forehead and guided her towards there bedchambers then.


	3. Seymor-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Seymor a budding hero?

For that first week, Seymor didn't really leave the room he was given. He would sit alone in his room with his eyes closed staring out of the window.

Zatanna knocked on the door as she stepped inside his room. "You should go out and see the world. My daughter tells me you haven't left this room since you got here. Why don't you go out and walk around and see the human world Seymor."

Seymor turned away from the window to look at her. "No thank you." He said softly as he turned his head to look back out the window again. "Venus will be coming up here soon." He said simply.

Zatanna walked over near him and sat down by him. "How do you know this?"

Seymor didn't turn away from looking out the window watching Anna dancing about with another kid. "Father told me she was next after me." He turned towards her then. "I feel it as well too." He gave her a half smile then. "We are the antichrist triplets after all. Venus will be with a family that father knows as will Lucy."

Zatanna smiled softly. "Venus was named after the goddess of love."

Seymor shook his head slightly. "No, because Venus is a morning star after all."

"And was Lucy named after your father as well too?"

Seymor chuckled softly. "Yes. My uncles have said they have to stop calling dad that now or his mini version will come running."

Zatanna looked at her phone then. "Well, when you're ready to go out there you should Seymor. I will be back later I do have a show to perform after all." She got up and left then.

Seymor remained where he was watching Anna until a boy came into the yard and was trying to hold her still for a kiss. He quickly got up and was gone before Anna could look towards his window.

Anna tried to shove the boy away from him then. "No Jake."

"Come on Anna we both know you want to kiss me instead of being some creepy guy's babysitter."

Before Anna could say anything Jake was shoved away from her. Anna turned to see Seymor standing outside in the sunshine growling at Jake. "Seymor?"

Seymor stalked towards Jake who wiggled backward's as Seymor glared darkly at him. "You should run if you know what's good for your self."

Jake stood up then and went to throw a punch at Seymor's head just as Seymor dodged it so Jake hit the metal pipe behind him instead. "OW! You broke my hand you freak."

Seymor raised an eyebrow at him. "You punched the pipe your self you should go now. And don't come around here anymore or else." His eyes flashed red.

When Seymor's eyes flashed red Jake went pale and turned around and ran off screaming. "DEMON!"

Seymor smirked softly. "Close I'm one-third of the antichrist triplets." He grunted when Anna hugged him. "Let go girl."

"You could get in a lot of trouble for that Seymor."

Seymor rolled his eyes slightly. "They can take it up with my father." He turned and walked back inside but stopped just in the door as he looked back at her. "Your mother is gone for the day. I will take my dinner in my room." He said simply before he headed back into his room then.

Meanwhile, Michael walked into hell and looked at his baby brother and snickered when he found Venus and Lucy trying to braid his hair then. "Cute look for you brother."

Lucifer looked up and glared at his brother. "Shut up brother."

Michael chuckled softly. "Venus its time to go."

Venus clung to her father. "Make him bring Seymor back to us daddy?"

Lucifer bent his head and kissed Venus on her head. "Your mother would be here but she isn't feeling well." He looked at his brother then. "Morning sickness this time around, unlike last time where she craved other things."

Michael chuckled softly as he held out his hand to Venus. "Come, dear. In another week your sister Lucy will be up there as well too."

Venus sighed softly. "Fine but I'm not happy about this either." She said as she walked over and put her hand in her uncle's.

"It will be okay." Michael said simply before he took off with her to the mortal realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about you can guess it Venus Morningstar.


	4. Venus-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus meets who she is staying with.

Once they landed Michael let Venus go and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black credit card and her license and passport as well too. He looked around and sighed softly. "Guess they are running late."

Venus looked up cutely at her uncle then. "Does this mean we can go home then?"

Michael opened his mouth to say something when they both could hear a boy complaining about something as they got closer to them.

"DA I DON'T WANT TO GO!" The guy shouted at his father this time.

The father bonked him on his head before he spoke harshly at his father. "Bloody hell son that's enough. You're going to give everyone around us a headache. Stop it or I will have Michael fly up and drop you from the sky so you have something to cry about."

"Da, but why do we have to house them."

John sighed softly as he stopped short of spotting Michael and Venus then. "Johnny where only asked to house one of them. Your half-sister has one staying with her and her mother. While we have the second one and someone else will have the third one."

Johnny followed his father when he started to walk again. "I hope its the boy." He stopped when his father then and stepped around him to see Venus standing there close to her uncle. "Bugger." He muttered softly.

Venus stepped behind her uncle when she saw John and Johnny. "I'm not a bug or a bugger."

John chuckled softly. "Its okay Venus it's just a British curse word. I'm sure you have heard Lucifer use them before."

Venus shook her head slightly. "Just Seymor and Lucy."

Johnny snorted when he heard the name Seymor and more so with the name Lucy.

John bonked his son on his head. "Blimey Johnny just be quiet." He held out his hand at Venus. "Come on dear."

Venus put her hand in his and stopped as her eyes flashed a pinkish color before she blinked a couple times. "You're married to a witch who stole your heart."

John blinked slightly. "Yes, she did. She said we never meet again. But never say never it always comes back and bites you in the arse."

Johnny held out his hand to her. "Who am I going to end up with?"

Venus slapped his hand away from her. "Pervert." She said simply as she stepped away from them.

Johnny blinked slightly over that before a slow smile appeared on his lips. "Good to know princess." He said softly to himself as he followed after Venus then.

John looked at Michael than with concern in his eyes. "My son is scaring me now."

Michael smirked softly. "My father is placing his grandchildren around the person he see's them ending up with."

John sighed softly. "So I could end up with the devil as my inlaw?"

Michael nodded his head slightly. "Yes. Oh speaking of your wife how is Morgana doing trying to stay good?"

John smiled softly. "She has her moments like we all do. But she is training Johnny just as I am too. But she loves being a mother and that was something I worried about before Johnny was born and for a bit after the fact."

Michael nodded his head slightly as he was about to say something when a loud slap could be heard. "You better go save Venus from your son."

John groaned softly. "Right." He jogged after the kids then. "You two stop it. Johnny leave her alone I mean it lets go home." He grabbed Johnny by the ear as he dragged his son away as Venus followed along beside him.

Michael stood there smirking as his wings came out then.

"You shouldn't lie to him, brother."

Michael turned and looked at Gabriel standing there with his short red hair wearing tight blue jeans, button-up checkered blue, and black shirt, and white cowboy boots too. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel put his hands on his hips as he looked at his brother. "Your the one playing matchmaker this time around not father."

Michael shrugged his shoulders slightly. "So. You know if our baby brother could he would be doing the same thing for his triplets."

Gabriel sighed as he reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose then. "Or the fact his wife is pregnant again. He should do us all a favor and lay off his wife for a while."

Michael smirked softly. "Until when?"

"Until there is no more human's left. You know father then will allow him to return home then."

"You hope."

"Sad but true."

Michael chuckled softly then. "Come on time to go back." He took off towards home then.

Gabriel sighed softly before he did the same as well too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other story I ref. from what I wrote is called Sins.
> 
> Seymor is with Anna
> 
> Venus is with Johnny
> 
> Who will Lucy end up with?


	5. Seymor/Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reviewing. *Gives you cookies*

Seymor walked downstairs and stood there in front of Anna and Zatanna and stood there watching them. They didn't seem to notice he was there as he just stood there watching them.

"Mom I know you promised his dad you would let him see the human world. But he hasn't left his room except for that one time."

"I know dear. It might have to do with him being one part of three. No one knows how the children labeled as the antichrists can deal with being a part of the others around."

"Oh, I never thought of that."

Seymor cleared his throat then and was rewarded by the shocked looks on both Anna and Zatanna's faces. "Venus is in the mortal realm now." He said blankly.

Anna blinked slightly. "Venus is?"

Seymor looked at her annoyed. "My sister."

"I didn't know her name."

Seymor rolled his eyes slightly. "My other sister is Lucy."

Anna blinked slightly. "Named after your father?"

"Yesss." He hissed out before Zatanna bonked him on his head. "What?"

"Don't hiss at my daughter Seymor." She said pointedly. "What is your middle name?"

Seymor sighed softly. "Seymor Samael Morningstar."

Anna looked at her mother then. "Why do the letters SSM sound like something I should know?"

"Because the hospital was called SSM Health." She shook her head slightly before she looked at the rather annoyed Seymor then. "Sorry?" she said simply.

Seymor sighed softly as she walked over to the table to the smell of freshly baked bread and sat down. "Can I have a slice?"

"Please."

"If you must."

Zatanna smirked softly. "No, she's saying for you to say please."

Seymor shrugged his shoulders slightly over the matter. "Oh well."

"At least he's finally left his room mom."

"True." She gave Seymor a slice of bread with butter then. "You do know who Samael is in your name?"

Seymor took a bite and clearly gave her a rather annoyed look on his face. 'Really you're asking me that human's?'

Anna and Zatanna jumped when they heard his thought's in their head. "How did you?"

Seymor didn't say anything else he just finished his bread with butter and stood up left the room then.

Anna and Zatanna just sat there stunned for a while.

Meanwhile in another house in London Morgana brought Venus some lunch. "I thought you might like to eat up here away from my husband and my son."

Venus looked away from the window to look at her then. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

Morgana walked over and sat down near her. "How are you?"

Venus smiled softly as she tilted her head slightly. "Fine though I will be better once Lucy is up here with the rest of us."

"Why is that?"

"We are connected to each other. If we are a part like we where the single one is pretty much locked into there own head. Until one or both of us are back together so right now Lucy is very mute and that's unlike her." She said with a smile.

"When your ready to see the human realm one of us can show you around."

"Thank you, Morgana."

"Your welcome Venus." She turned her head and noticed her passport and picked it up to read it then. "Venus Penelope Morningstar."

Venus looked over at her then. "Yes. My brother's middle name is the name grandfather gave our father. While mine is from my grandmother on my mother's side."

"What is Lucy's middle name."

Venus just smiled at her before she turned and looked back out the window than not answering her.

Morgana got up after a while and left her to her lunch and staring.

A few hours later Johnny stood at the door and looked at her. "Okay, princess where going out tonight."

Venus turned and glares at him. "No."

"We are."

"No."

"To bad princess." He turned and walked away from her.

"TWIT!" She shouted after him. All she got was his laughter for it all her effort on just saying no to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Johnny going to take Venus?


	6. Venus- 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus gets dragged to a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has parts that not everyone wants to read. It has to deal with one char talking to the big bad of the series about what's been happening to children in the area. If stuff like that bothers's you. You have been warned and will not be happening again in the series.

Later that night Johnny took Venus's hand and dragged her out of the house. "Come on."

Venus glared at him. "I told you more than once I wanted to be left alone." She said simply. "Are you deaf or something?"

Johnny gave her a rather annoyed look before they kept on walking towards a bar. "Stay close princess."

Venus glared darkly at him as she was dragged inside. "We shouldn't be in here you idiot."

The bartender turned to look at Johnny and glared at him. "Human you should scram before the boss finds you here again."

Johnny smirked softly. "Your boss doesn't scare me. Besides I'm showing her around." He pointed at Venus.

The bartender turned and looked at Venus and snorted. "What that little human slut." He pointed at Venus then and started to laugh.

Venus broke lose of Johnny's hold on her hand as she walked up to him and reached up and grabbed his throat and pulled him down to her level. "Tell me do you want to die tonight demon?"

The bartender growled at her. "Let me go human slut."

Venus's lip's twitched into a smirk like her father's. "Ask me my name fool."

The bartender blinked slightly. "Whatever human slut what is your name?"

Venus smiled at him as she said her name. "My name is Venus Morningstar." She saw fear in his eyes start to grow as she nodded her head slightly. "Yes, my dear old daddy is the devil himself. You know what you should say to me now don't you?" She let him go then.

The bartender swallowed hard then before he spoke. "I'm so sorry my lady I didn't know who you were." He bowed a couple times before he looked at Johnny. "I will let my boss know." He turned and ran off then to the back.

Venus turned and looked at Johnny cooly. "You could have asked."

Johnny grinned at her then. "Sexy." He said looking her over.

Venus rolled her eyes before they just stood there and waited for a bit.

The bartender and Nicolas Nolan walked out and looked at the pair. "Well, well the antichrist is here how wonderful." He said with a rather creepy smile then.

Johnny smiled softly. "Nice to know of what you think of me."

Nicolas turned and glared at Johnny. "Not you foolish boy." He turned and held out his hand to Venus. "If you want real help I can help you in all things." He said smiling at her then.

Venus kept her self from revealing how much he was making her want to vomit by how he was looking at her. "I'm not the antichrist I one of three." She said matter of factly. "My siblings and I are the antichrist triplets after all." She said simply as she looked at Johnny. "Is this why you brought me here?"

"No." He looked at Nicolas then. "Someone has been stealing children and not only cutting off there skin they are draining there blood from the body's as well as some are being violated." He looked right into Nicolas's face. "Are you behind this?"

Nicolas put a hand over his heart as he spoke. "I would never hurt children not even in that way. I swear on my loyalty to hell I'm not doing that."

Johnny stood up. "If I find out otherwise I will be back even if I had to bring either my father or mother here." He took Venus's hand in his and walked her out.

Once they are outside before Venus muttered softly. "He's lying and he's creepy."

Johnny pulled her into a dark alley then and held her there. "Tell me, Venus."

"I saw in my mind's eye he was doing all of this and he's got plans." She looked at him sadly. "For me and my siblings." She bit her bottom lip then. "Poor daddy and mommy if he gets what he wants."

Johnny pulled her into his arms then. "I will protect you I swear it." He held her close to his side as he walked her back to the house and to her room. Once he made sure she was safe in her room he went downstairs and told his mother what happened. "Mom I know you swore off using magic but for me?"

Morgana kissed her son on his forehead. "You care for her already son?"

Johnny blushed then before he looked away. "No not like that at all mom."

Morgana laughed softly. "You're just like me with your father." She smiled softly. "It's cute. But its time for bed."

Johnny nodded his head as he headed to bed.

Morgana called Zatanna then. "Zat we got a problem." She filled her in on what happened.

Zatanna sighed softly. "If anything happens's to Seymor, Venus, or Lucy you know as well as I do. Lucifer will raise hell and go after anyone he thinks or knows who has hurt his children."

Morgana sighed softly. "Yes, we should warn whoever Lucy is staying with."

Zatanna smirks softly. "She gets to protectors in one."

Morgana blinked slightly. "You don't mean?"

"Yeah, his mini version gets Jason Blood and Etrigun all in one package."

"Oh that's too funny and who knew Lucifer was so overly protective as well too."

"True." Zatanna laughed softly. "Thanks for the heads up and good night."

"Night." They hung up and headed to bed then.

About a week later Michael arrived back in hell to duck when someone threw a pot at his head. "Hey?"

Lucy walked around the corner and glared darkly at her uncle. She didn't say anything before she went and stood behind her father.

Lucifer looked at his brother. "Sorry away from her siblings her mood changes."

Michael raised an eyebrow when he looked at his brother. "No kidding." He looked at Lucy. "Its time to go up."

Lucy glared darkly at him.

Chloe looked down at Lucy then. "Dear its time to go. You will be a lot happier since that's where Seymor and Venus are too."

Lucy sighed softly as she walked over to Michael and kicked him in the shin but didn't move away.

"Ouch, you little brat." He rubbed his shin and looked at his brother. "Yep, she's your mini version." He grabbed Lucy then before they took off out of hell then.

Lucifer looked at his wife then. "Back to bed with you." He wagged his eyebrow's at her.

Chloe blushed before she muttered softly. "Pervert." She said simply as she let him walk her back to the bedroom then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Nicolas has planned for the antichrist's triplets?


	7. Lucy-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil's twin has finally made it to the human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if host and demon can talk to each other. But for my fan fiction, I am putting they can. Just a little heads up dearies.

Michael landed and let Lucy go. He looked down at her then. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked her.

Lucy just mutely looked up at him.

"Give it time Lucy." Michael looked past her as he saw Jason Blood walking towards him. "Ah, Jason there you are right on time."

Jason walked up to them. "Hello, Michael." He looked at the girl then. "Who is this then?"

Michael smiled softly. "This is Lucy." He looked down at Lucy. "Lucy, do you mind greeting him?"

Lucy had her eyes closed by the time Michael spoke to her.

Michael sighed softly as he turned Lucy around towards Jason then. "I don't know what she is doing."

Jason stood there watching her. He had to bite back a gasp when she opened her eyes to look at him. He swallowed it as he mentally cursed Etrigan in his head. "Hello, Lucy."

Lucy blinked a couple times before she spoke herself. "Hello, Jason Blood and Etrigan. Its a pleasure to finally meet you both."

Michael looked down at his niece then. "How do you know that about him?"

Lucy looked between the two and blinked slightly. "Well besides the fact I can see them both. Seymor told me just the moment we got here and you told me his name."

"You three have powers beyond that of what a fallen angel has?"

"Yes." She saw their confused look on there faces. "Seymor and Venus, as well as myself, are telepathic with each other only." She said simply. "Though when we aren't together all our mood's shift to how you saw me earlier today uncle."

Michael shook his head slightly. "Very painful mood shift."

Lucy giggled softly then. "Sorry about that uncle. But if you asked daddy then he would have told you that."

Michael groaned as Jason chuckled over it all. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her license, passport, and her black credit card. "Your father made sure you and your siblings have money to live on while you're here. Lucifer will be up by the end of the year unless your mother goes into labor. Then it will be two weeks after the fact to check up on all three of you."

Lucy nodded her head slightly. "Grandfather wants us to fall in love?" She said simply as she studied him for a moment before she just smiled at him and put her hand on Jason's arm then.

Jason walked Lucy off then to his taxi he ordered.

Michael just stood there watching her walk off. "All three are odd children."

Azarel appeared beside her big brother then. "Our father has asked to see you and Gabriel, Michael."

Michael looked at his little sister then. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know but he wants to see all three of us."

Michael sighed softly. "Alright then." They flew home to the silver city then.

A few hours later Jason sat in his office as Lucy walked in. "How is your room?"

Lucy smiled at him. "Its very lovely thank you."

Jason smiled softly. "I had Zatanna and Morganna ready the room for you. It's been a long time since I been asked to watch a female. Even someone just eighteen years old."

Lucy smirked softly. "I'm not eighteen."

Jason blinked slightly. "What younger?"

"No older."

"Oh."

Lucy laughed softly. "We just turned nineteen today."

Jason smirked softly. "You know the trouble your sister found out about?"

Lucy nodded her head slightly. "She told me. I and Seymor will be on guard at all times when we are alone." She said simply.

"What about your sister Venus."

"She is in the care of Morgana. It was smart for her to be placed there as she is weaker then Seymor or myself strangely enough." She turned and headed to the door then.

"Can I ask you a strange question?"

Lucy turned and looked at him then. "Sure?"

"What is your full name?"

Lucy smiled softly. "Lucy Gabriel Morningstar." She said with a rather sweet smile on her lips. "Yes I was named for my father and my oldest uncle the left hand of God." She winked at him as she walked off then muttering to herself mostly. "Guess I am the left hand of the devil."

Jason sat there stunned watching her walk away then.

'We are so screwed.'

Jason just mutely nodded his head then.


	8. Triplet's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't poke the bear. Or someone named after a man-eating plant either. More so if he is the son of the devil himself.

It was a month later when Seymor sat alone in his room reading a book when Anna walked in. "No." He said without looking up at her.

"You don't know what I was going to ask you."

"I don't care. The answer is still no."

Anna sat down beside him and poked him in the side. "Come on you should get out and see the world." She said with a smile.

"I don't want to now go away."

"I'm not going to go away until you go outside and enjoy the world."

Seymor looked around his book at her and glared darkly at her. "No." He went back to his book then.

"Come on Seymor you need to get out and enjoy the world. Or would you rather be back in hell doing whatever it is that you do down there?"

Seymor looked over at her then as he glared even harder at her. "Get it through your head I don't want to go out there." He said simply. "And if you keep all this up Anna I will punish you myself." He said with a rather wicked smirk on his lips. "If that's what you want that is." He went back to his book then. "And I am doing what I did back home in case you and your mother is wondering. You can go now and bug someone else."

It was fifteen minutes later when Anna poked him in the side again. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you go outside Seymor. A plant like you need's sunlight to grow after all."

Seymor sat up in his bed and put the bookmark back in his book. He turned and put it on the nightstand before he grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her into his bed then. He rolled them over until she was under him. He quickly grabbed her other hand and put them both over her head and made sure she couldn't move away. "Fine, then I will punish you instead Anna." He said emotionlessly before he bent his head and kissed her hard on her lips then.

Anna didn't know what to do. She had tried to get away from him but she couldn't get away from him. And now she was trapped under him as he kissed her on the mouth as what was that his hand pulling her shirt up to grab her breast hard then and would he stop flicking her nipple with his finger.

Seymor pulled his head back and gave her a rather cocky smile on his lips. "Naughty little witch." He chuckled as he pulled the cup down over her breast and pinched her nipple.

Anna gasped as she bucked into him then. "Seymor." She moaned his name then.

"I knew you would like this." He grinned at her before he bent his head and took her poor little nipple into her mouth as he sucked on it hungry before he bit it gently. His free hand ran down her stomach slowly before it slipped under her skirt and rubbed her pussy through her panties. "What a wet little cunny you have there Anna." He hovered over her as he watched her as he pushed her panties to the side and rubbed her pussy with his fingers then.

Anna was panting as all of this happened to her and she was powerless against his assault on her senses.

Seymor trusted one finger inside her and stroked her slowly as she withered under him as he picked up speed with this one lonely finger. He bent his head and kissed her on the mouth again as he pulled that one finger out and trusted two into her as he picked up speed as he finger fucked her.

Anna bucked her hip's into his hand once then twice and finally a third time as she came into his hand. She laid there in his bed in a rather messed up state. She blinked when he pulled away from her and stood up.

"Next time Anna if you don't leave me alone when I ask. Your punishment will be far worse than that." He turned and walked out of the room leaving her on his bed.

Anna muttered under her breath as she tried to calm her self.

Seymor leaned against the wall as he looked down at his hand with her cum still on it. He brought his hand up to stare at it for a moment before he sniffed it and then licked his fingers clean. When he removed his fingers from his mouth he had a rather devilish smile on his face as he walked into the bathroom to wash his hand's and deal with his own problem at hand.

Meanwhile, while all of this happened between Seymor and Anna. Venus was helping Morgana fix lunch. When she stopped and stared out into nothing.

Morgana put the knife down as she stood there looking at her. "What's wrong Venus?"

Johnny and John came to stand at the kitchen door. "Do you see something?"

Venus blushed as she muttered softly. "I can't believe you are doing that to the poor girl. Get up off of her you pervert."

Everyone looked at each other and then looked back at her. "Huh?"

Venus blinked slightly and looked at them then. "Oh, Seymor was molesting Anna. Just because she wouldn't leave him alone."

John growled over that. "I'm going to kill him."

Venus turned to him sharply. "He didn't have full blown sex with her sir just brought her to an orgasm and then threated her and left."

"Don't care still going to kill him."

Morgana gently pushed her husband out of the room then leaving Johnny and Venus alone.

"You know if you ever want one I would be happy to give you one or two?"

Venus blushed as she looked away from him. "No thank you."

"Too bad." He said chuckling before he kissed her cheek. "Offer still stands whenever and where ever princess."

Also elsewhere when all of this happened between Seymor and Anna. Lucy walked into Jason's office and stood there looking at him as she automatically flushed and had to bite her lip hard.

Jason just sat there watching as Lucy started to sweat slightly over this whole thing. "Lucy?" He asked as he watched her.

Lucy started to shake slightly until the one thing neither thought would slip past her lip's. She moaned as she came as she stood there just looking at him.

Jason blushed brightly then. 'Did she just?'

'Even I know she just orgasmed when she walked in the room and looked at us. Either you did something to this room.' Etrigan chuckled softly. 'Or it was something with her siblings.'

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment as she stood there catching her breath for a moment before she looked at him and blushed brightly. "I'm going to kill Seymor." She muttered before she turned and ran out of the room then.

'I can still smell her in the air.'

'Shut up Etrigan I know so can I.'

Etrigan chuckled in his head over the whole thing.


	9. Captured

Seymor walked outside a few days later after he pretty much molested Anna on his bed. He stood outside and closed his eyes. He was home alone with only his thoughts and connection to his sisters in his thoughts. He hasn't said anything to Anna since that day but he knew she would sit outside his room too scared to come in and speak to him. He sighed softly as he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the person step out and shoot him with a dart. He groaned as he fell over as everything went black. With his final thought being as he passed out was. 'Someone shot me.'

Elsewhere Venus stopped dead in her tracks behind Johnny as they took a walk to the park. "He's got him." She muttered just as she watched Johnny turn around towards her a masked man came up behind him and knocked him out with a baseball bat. They shot Venus and caught her before she hit the ground. 'RUN LUCY!'

In another location, Lucy stood in Jason's office as two tears fell down her face. "He's coming."

Jason looked up at her then. "Who's coming? It's too early for your father to come." He stood and walked around his desk and bent himself to look her in the face.

"I'm sorry Jason and Etrigan." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips before she pulled back smiling softly. "Get them to come and find us." She quickly spun on her heel's and ran through the house. Once she got to the front door she heard Jason yelling for her.

"LUCY DON'T GO OUT THERE!"

Lucy looked at him sadly when she saw him standing down the end of the hall. "I'm sorry." She said softly before she yanged the door open and ran out into the arms of Nicolas Nolan. "Leave him alone and I will go by my own free will."

"Deal." He walked her to the car and held the door open for her.

Lucy went to get into the car when the door burst open and she heard Jason calling her name. She didn't turn towards him as she got in and buckled her seatbelt then.

Nicolas chuckled as he turned and his men had Jason on the ground and gagged. "You and your little friends have lost."

Jason muttered something behind his gag.

"What was that? Was it something like gone, gone form of man or something like that?" He jabbed him with something. "She asked me not to hurt you but putting you to sleep isn't hurting you, Jason."

Jason watched them get into the car just as he fell asleep then. 'Oh fuck.'

'We are so fucked now.'


	10. Tracking the triplets.

When Jason woke up hours later he found himself on the couch in a house that wasn't his. "Ow." He said as he sat up slowly. "Where am I?"

John walked over to him and handed him a glass then. "The house of mystery's I still own the key after all."

Jason looked around and saw Anna, Johnny, Zatanna and Morgana as well with him. "Has anyone told their family yet what happened?"

John shook his head slightly. "I have a friend in the church I asked her to put a word in for us. I thought it would work faster if a nun did it then the rest of us."

Jason finished his water as he popped his neck slightly. 'How are you?'

'Fine I am going to rip Nicolas's head off his shoulders.'

'We will have to stand behind her father on that matter.'

'You meant them.'

'I said, them.'

'No you said her. You're in love with Lucy aren't you?'

'No.'

'Lier.'

Jason sighed softly as there was a knocking at the front door before it opened loudly.

Gabriel followed by Michael and Lucifer walked in that lineup. "I told you something like this would happen."

Michael and Lucifer glared at him. "Shut up brother." They both said at the same time then.

Anna looked at them and then at Johnny as she muttered softly as she listened to the brother's argue. "I miss Seymor."

"You love him, sister?"

"Just like you love Venus and Jason loves Lucy."

"How do you know he loves her?"

"He is torn up about her being gone just like you are."

Johnny smirked softly. "True."

Morgana bonked them on their heads then. "Enough children." She said sternly. "We have three children who are going to be at least tortured if not killed by Nicolas. We should be on finding Seymor Michael, Venus Penelope, and what's Lucy's full name, Jason?"

Jason didn't look up and as he answers her. "Lucy Gabriel Morningstar."

Michael and Gabriel both turned towards Lucifer then.

Lucifer smiled softly at his brothers. "You both are still my brothers. So help me find my children so I can tell their mother they are safe and sound if not happy here among the humans."

Michael nodded his head slightly. "You have me by your side baby brother."

Gabriel sighed softly. "Of course you would give your mini you, my first name as her middle name." He shook his head slightly. "But you have my sword little brother."

All three angelic brother's nodded their heads as they went and joined the group. "What could he want with the antichrist's?"

"He could either try and make himself a new body or steal their powers for his own."

"Why do both sound like I want to stab him myself?" Johnny muttered softly.

Lucifer looked at him then. "I would be doing the same to him as well if that's the case kid." He chuckled softly.

Anna shook her head slightly. "Mom I'm going to help you save Seymor. Just like we both know and Morgana knows that Johnny wants to save Venus." She looked over at Jason. "And I know you want to save Lucy. Well, you and Etrigan both want to. Right?"

Jason rubbed his head some more. "Yes, we do." He moved to the side to let Anna and Johnny join the group. "Besides if Nicolas has done something to them we could use them to get threw to Seymor and Venus as well too."

Zantanna and Morgana both sighed softly. "When was the last time you tapped into your magic Morgana?"

"Not since before I got a second chance. I'm not sure I can connect to it and if it will be at the same level as it was before."

John walked up beside his wife and kissed her cheek. "You got back up my queen." He winked at her. "Anyway does anyone know where he would take them?"

Anna reached out as she touched the map and closed her eyes before she muttered softly. "Seymor." She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. "I only see darkness. Either he's still out, blindfolded, or I'm not strong enough to tap into him from here."

Johnny reached out and touched the map. "I will help."

Jason reached out and touched the map as well. "As will me and Etrigan."

Anna smiled softly. "Just say their names." She said closing her eyes then. "Seymor."

Johnny closed his eyes as he muttered softly. "Venus."

Jason closed his eyes as his voice could be heard and Etrigan's at the same time speaking. "Lucy."

Anna felt herself being drawn into the map as she slowly opened her eyes to see green everywhere. "Wow." She said softly as she turned around and saw Seymor, Venus, and Lucy on the ground with there hands tied up over there heads and a steak running into the ground. "Seymor?" She reached out to touch him as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her showing either he can see her and doesn't get it. Or he can't see her at all. "Seymor it's me you have to get up you have to fight him. Do you hear me Seymor you have to fight him."

Seymor opened his mouth to speak but Lucy's voice came out instead. "Hurry."

Anna was pulled back as she blinked slightly. "Can the triplets transfer their voice into the other's?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Seymor is telepathic as well as being telekinetic. Venus is telepathic and physic and Lucy is telepathic and has my stare down. The one where I can ask for people's personal desire and you will tell me." He said simply. "But the triplet's powers are all still growing. And they are only telepathic with each other so if one does something the other two feel it and you will know it."

Anna blushed before she asked. "If one does something to someone else the other two will feel it?"

Lucifer nodded his head then. "Yes."

Anna muttered softly. "Shit."

Zatanna looked at her daughter funny before she looked at the others. "Can you move the house, John?"

John looked at his daughter then before he went and did that then. "Time for a battle." He said rather matter of factly.


	11. Fairy Glen of Scottland

It wasn't long until the house had moved to its new location and John opened the front door then. "Ah, Scottland I haven't been back here since I met you here dear after that battle." He turned and looked at Morgana walking towards him and kissed his cheek. "I know its time to save Lucifer's children from a madman."

"Don't forget that John or else I will punish you later. And Lucifer will kill you for the rest of time." Morgana whispered into his ear as she took his arm and they walked out of the house then.

"Yes dear!" John muttered softly as he stepped to the side to let the others out of the house then.

Lucifer walked out after him and stood with his brothers. "That is rather crafty I should buy it from you."

John looked at him and bluntly spoke then. "No."

Once everyone was out John pocketed the key for the house as Anna spoke up then. "I feel we aren't that far away from them."

They were only a few minutes away when they found the triplets tied up and steaked to the ground. "We need to get them out of here before Nicolas gets back." Lucifer moved towards them when Gabriel and Michael reached out and pulled him back. "What they are my children."

Gabriel pointed at the area around the triplets then. "Magical shield."

Lucifer growled. "Give them back to me unharmed Nicolas and you just might get off easy in hell you have my word on that."

Nicolas appeared in the bubble around the triplets. "Your word means nothing to me Lucifer." He said with a wicked grin. "Once their power is mine I will not only feast on their hearts but other parts as well too."

"I'm going to rip you apart!" Lucifer growled at him.

Gabriel and Michael stood beside their baby brother glaring at him. "Do you really think if you hurt our father's grandchildren he won't send down the Archangel army to rid the world of you. Cause right now you're going to die by our hands."

Nicolas chuckled darkly. "Once I have there power's and feasted on them he's next." He pointed right at Lucifer then. "Your power will become mine and mine alone."

Morgana looked at him shocked. "You have lost your bloody fucking mind, Nicolas."

"No I'm saner then I have ever been. Now be quiet and watch while I get to work." He kneel's down before the triplets as they started to glow softly.

Zatanna looked at John. "You have a spell to break his shield?"

John shook his head sighed. "No, and our cranky angel's can't break it either. Nor can Johnny and Anna either."

"But I can." Morgana kissed her husband on his cheek. "If I can make contact with my magic then I should be able too." She said simply. "I am or was connected to the old magic and all its strength and power."

John nodded his head. "Try and I love you and always will."

Morgana grinned at him before she winked at her son. "Stay strong Johnny." She closed her eyes as she dived deep within herself as she went looking for her old magical self.

Anna looked at Johnny then. "Is there anything we can do Johnny?"

Johnny shook his head slightly. "Sadly no. All we can do is hope that Seymor, Venus, and Lucy are fighting him.

Morgana started to levitate and her hair moved around her like there was a wind blowing but there wasn't one. She opened her eyes to seem like she wasn't looking at anything as she spoke coldly. "Weak little men shouldn't put up powerful shield's. They will only blow you away." She said pointing her hands towards Nicolas and his shield before it shuttered slightly before it shattered. The last thing Morgana saw before she blackout was Nicolas being blown back from the force of it all.

John caught his wife in his arms and gently laid her down on the ground. "You did good love." He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips.

Weakly Morgana smiled before she muttered. "Good." And with that, she passed out.

Anna walked over and knelt down beside her father. "Daddy we need your help."

Zatanna knelt down beside Morgana then. "I will watch her John."

John looked up and smiled before he turned and followed the three angels towards Nicolas along with Jason, Anna, and Johnny as well too. "Kids get them free and Jason protects there back's and get your girl."

Jason blushed before he looked at him. "We will get the triplets into the house." He guided the kids towards the triplets then.

Zatanna took Morgana's arm and walked/dragged her limp body towards the house then. "Come on Morgana you just need rest." She said simply as they slowly made there way then.


	12. So you want to become a god do you?

Anna ran over to Seymor and knelt down beside him. She reached out and touched his face and gasped then. "He's so cold." She shoved on his side slightly. "Seymor." She said shaking him slightly before she tried to pull the steak out of the ground then. "Drat, it doesn't want to move."

Johnny knelt down beside Venus and gently touched her skin. "She's cold too." He shook her slightly. "Venus wake up babe." He reached up and tried to pull out the steak as well. "I can't get it to move either."

Jason knelt down beside Lucy as well. He reached out and touched her skin as well too. "She's cold too but she does still have life within her though." He reached up and tried to pull the steak out as well too. "What the hell kind of steaks are these?"

'The ones they used on Christ himself.'

'Can you pull them out?'

'Sadly no.'

'Can one of the angel's do it?'

'Don't think so. I feel Nicolas has added something to them.'

Anna bent her head and gently kissed Seymor on his lips. "Come back to me Seymor."

"I'm going to punish you later. Maybe for the rest of your life as well too." Seymor muttered as he finally opened his eyes to smirk at her.

Anna blushed brightly before she quickly turned and looked at Johnny and Jason then. "Just like snow white you kiss them and they wake up."

Seymor looked up at Anna and tried to move his arms. "Do you mind removing the steak?"

Anna looked down at him again. "We can't get them to move."

Seymor sighed softly. "Give me a minute."

Johnny bent his head and kissed Venus softly on her lips. "Wake up princess."

Venus gasped as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Oh hello pervert." She said with a smile. "Can you move yet Seymor?"

"No?" He grumbled. "Jason wake Lucy up already."

Jason swallowed hard. 'I don't know if I can. She is younger than us.'

'Its a kiss not a wedding silly human.'

'Still?'

'If anything comes to pass between you and her or me and her. Hell even all three of us her father isn't going to have a problem with it. He married a woman way younger than him after all.'

Jason mentally rolled his eyes as he bent his head and softly kissed Lucy on her lips.

Lucy gasped as she jolted awake. She glanced around for a moment before she smiled at Jason. "I wondered when you two would kiss me." She said with a giggle. "Seymor?"

Seymor sat up taking the steak and his hands with him. "Alright girls."

Venus and Lucy sat up taking the steaks that held them down as well too.

Anna, Johnny, and Jason untied their hands leaving the triplets holding the steaks in their hands.

Seymor looked around at his siblings then. "Deal?"

Venus and Lucy both nodded their heads then. "Judgement will be swift."

Anna, Johnny, and Jason all three looked at them then. "What are you three going to do with those?"

Seymor, Venus, and Lucy stood up. "It's time."

Anna, Johnny, and Jason stood up as they watched the triplets take a few steps just as Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, and John came dragging Nicolas back towards the group.

Lucifer smiled seeing his triplets standing there looking at them. "You three are well?" He asked them.

Seymor, Venus, and Lucy all spoke at the same time then. "We are fine, father. Let him go its time he faced judgment." They said holding the steaks in there hands then.

Lucifer looked at Michael and Gabriel then. "You said they could do whatever they wanted to this scum bag."

Michael and Gabriel sighed softly. "Father help us." They both muttered at the same time before they let Nicolas go and push him towards the triplets.

Nicolas stumbled forward as he looked at the triplets now with fear in his eyes. As all three had red glowing eyes like Lucifer does when he gets cranky. "Hey now you're free you can let me go now. No harm is done what say you three."

Seymor held out his hand and Nicolas froze in place then. "Its time you learn your lesson."

Venus placed her free hand on her brother's shoulder as she glared at him. "This will be the lesson you will keep learning the rest of your day's."

Lucy placed her free hand on her sister's shoulder as she spoke clearly. "Every day and every night for all time. Even when you have been dragged into hell this will be your punishment."

Seymor dropped his hand as his sisters dropped their hands as well too.

Nicolas tried to move again but still couldn't move at all. "What the hell?"

The triplets walked towards him as all three spoke in a clear voice. "Tell us what do you desire?" They were finally using their father's well-known power on Nicolas then.

Nicolas tried to fight it but he finally caved in. "I want to be a god an all-powerful god."

Seymor spoke then. "Foolish creature." He said as two boards came out of nowhere and formed a cross behind Nicolas and stuck its self deep in the ground. "If you want to become a god."

Venus's lips twitched into a dark smirk then. "We shall grant you that of how Jesus Christ did."

Lucy smiled at him. "This is your punishment even in hell."

The triplets held Nicolas in the right spot while one nail flew out of there hands and was hammered into Nicolas's left hand then.

Nicolas screamed loudly as the nail went through his hand and into the board behind him. "Stop it."

No one spoke as they watched another steak flew out of there hands and went into Nicolas's right hand then.

Nicolas kept on screaming as this nail went through his hand and into the board behind him. "ENOUGH!"

Still, no one spoke as Nicolas's feet were crossed and the last nail went through his ankle area and into the board behind him.

Nicolas glared at them. "Let me go or else."

Lucy stepped away from her siblings and walked towards him. "Big man who thinks he understands magic. Take away his ability to use magic without harm. What does that make you then Nicolas?" She reached up and pulled out a pair of needles. "But sadly I don't have that power nor does anyone else." She looked at him with a rather wicked look then. "But I can give my aunt a new toy to play with." She said right before she took those needles and jabbed him hard threw his throat going all the way through. She pulled them back out and wiped them off on his shirt before she tucked them back into her hair then. She walked back to her siblings then humming softly.

Gabriel looked at Lucifer then. "Really?"

Lucifer looked at his brother then. "What?"

Gabriel shook his head slightly. "Never mind Lucifer." He said simply as he walked with the group back to the house then.

John stopped outside of the house then and glanced around before he walked inside and closed the door. Before the house shifted away then.

Azarel walked out of the tree's then. "Those triplets good grief." She went to collect Nicolas's soul then.


	13. Are we or aren't we?

Once everyone was back in the house, John ran over to his wife who was laying on the couch. "Morgana?"

Zatanna moved away as she looked from the triplets to Lucifer then. "Nicolas?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "In hell being tortured for his crimes."

Zatanna nodded her head slightly. "Funny I'm okay with that."

Morgana opened her eyes with a soft smile on her face. "I'm okay John." She reached out and touched his face gently. "I'm going to have to rest for a while."

Venus smiled softly. "I think a lot of us are."

Seymor sat down in a chair and didn't say anything as he pulled Anna into his lap then. "I guess our powers are still growing father."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I guess so son."

Michael shook his head slightly. "They are a force baby brother."

Lucy rubbed her arm then. "I have been wondering something since we got here."

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Are we mortal or immortal?"

Lucifer blinked slightly as he looked at his brothers. "No one here was blessed into being?"

Gabriel looked at Michael and they both shook their heads then. "Not that I am aware of."

Venus sighed softly. "Only one thing we can do."

Seymor leaned into Anna's hair then. "Each one of us will cut our self's to check."

Venus was pulled down into Johnny's lap when he took a seat then. "Alright."

John walked over and pulled a dagger off the shelf and handed it to Seymor. "It cut's anything and everything but angel's and demons sadly."

Seymor took the knife and cut his hand and watched a little bit of blood show up but the wound healed itself rather quickly. "Immortal." He said simply before he handed the knife over to Venus then.

Venus swallowed before she cut her hand as well and the same thing happened as well too. "Immortal." She handed it over to Lucy then.

Lucy held the dagger in her hands and stared at her hand for a bit. "I don't know if I can." She looked back at Jason who smiled softly at her and helped her to cut her hand then. She quickly turned her head to see the same as the others. "Immortal." She handed the dagger back to John than as she watched him put it away.

Lucifer smirked softly. "Well you three can either stay here a while longer or you can come home with me today. All three of you should make your own choices for your self. But its a long day none the less so no need to decide now on what you are going to do."

John looked up then. "First stop is your's Jason."

Jason stood up then and helped Lucy walk out and into his home. "You should spend the day resting tomorrow."

Lucifer shook his head slightly keeping his thoughts to himself as he stood with his brothers as the house made it to the next stop.

John spoke up then. "Zatanna this is your stop with Anna and Seymor."

Zatanna and Anna helped Seymor up and walk out of the house. "Young man we are going to have a long talk about this so-called punishment of my daughter."

John shouted out the door then. "I will strangle you if you hurt her." He closed the door then.

Lucifer looked at John then. "We will get out at the last stop."

John nodded his head as the house traveled to the final stop as he helped his wife out of the house.

Johnny picked Venus up in his arms as he carried her out and into his family home then.

Lucifer stood outside the house and looked at his brothers. "I wonder if Anna, Johnny, or even Jason know I had my children placed with them for a reason."

Gabriel looked at his little brother then. "So they find love."

Lucifer looked at his eldest brother then. "Yes and the fact they are with who they should end up with. Just like how Jason is falling in love with my little Lucy." He flew off then.

Michael looked at Gabriel then. "He gets stranger every time I see him."

Gabriel chuckled softly. "He always was strange." He said before they took off into the sky after that.


	14. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has made a choice and they go tell Lucifer what it is.

It was a week later when Seymor went to Lux with Anna. He took the elevator up keeping a hold of Anna's hand as they went.

"Seymor I could have stayed home you know."

Seymor didn't say anything to her as they got off the elevator and found his father standing there shirtless. "Father." He said simply.

Lucifer looked at his currently only son. "Seymor. Have you decided for your self and your and your self alone?"

"I have. I'm staying."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I figured." He smirked softly before he looked at Anna. "You're in love with my son?"

Anna nodded her head slightly. "Yes, sir."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Alright, you may stay son."

Seymor walked towards the elevator with Anna. Before he stopped and looked back at his dad. "Dad what about Venus and Lucy?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders then. "You're the first to come and see my son."

Seymor nodded his head slightly and went back to the elevator.

Once the doors closed Anna looked over at Seymor. "What are you going to do now?"

Seymor smirked as he turned and looked at her. He pushed her up against the wall of the elevator as he gave her that rather sexy look of his. Before he spoke with a rather sexy smirk on his lips. "What do you desire."

Anna blinked a couple times before she blushed. "You." She leaned in towards him as she placed her hands on his chest then. "All of you Seymor." She leaned closer towards him before she kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "Before we go back. Um, can we get a hotel room?"

Seymor pulled back smirking at her. "Naughty little virgin. Do you want it that badly deeply within you?"

Anna shuttered slightly against him.

Seymor chuckled softly before he pulled back. "When I get my own place. I am going to have to make sure to buy a nice sturdy bed so I can tie you to it." He said with a wicked grin as Anna gasped out a little moan. "Naughty girl." He said with a chuckle.

A couple of days later Venus took the elevator alone up and smiled when she saw her father playing the piano. "Daddy?"

Lucifer turned around and smiled at his one daughter. "Hello, Venus have you decided?"

Venus nodded her heads lightly. "I love Johnny." She said with a smile. "He's my pervert like you are mom's."

Lucifer cracked up laughing then. "Sad but true."

Venus kissed her father on his cheek. "Thank you, daddy."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Your welcome dear."

Venus turned and walked to the elevator and rode it back down. She quietly left the club then. She walked up beside the blonde male chewing on a piece of gum. "Let's go, Johnny."

Johnny smiled softly as they started to walk before he spoke up. "When your ready to go back to hell you can drag me with you."

Venus just smiled as they walked.

Lucy came to see her father a week later as she had done all of this alone. She had left a note behind for Jason to read. She found her father sitting on the couch reading the paper and drinking what looked like water but was most likely vodka. "Hello, daddy."

"Let me guess princess yours in love. With the human or the demon?"

Lucy put her hands behind her back before she muttered softly. "Both."

Lucifer looked at her funny before he chuckled softly. "If you want to stay you may. Besides I made sure all three of you had enough money to live on while you remain here."

Lucy walked over and kissed her father on his cheek. "Tell mom we will miss her. But we will see her again soon."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "You better go back to Jason before him and Etrigan have a cow."

Lucy laughed softly. "Yes, daddy." She gave him another hug before she turned and walked away. She had made it outside the club when her cell phone ring. She pulled it out and answered it then. "Hello?"

"Don't go back."

Lucy blinked slightly then. "Jason?"

"Yes?"

Lucy shook her head slightly as she walked a bit. "I'm heading to the airport shortly." She flagged down a taxi then and hung up the phone. Once one decided to pull over she got in. "To the airport please." She almost rolled her eyes when her phone went off again. "Yes, Jason?"

"What do you mean your heading to the airport."

Lucy rolled her eyes slightly before she muttered softly. "Oh, good grief." She shook her head slightly. "If you keep this up Jason I'm going to find a way to tie you up and put a ball gag in your mouth if you keep this up. And then let your mind fill in the blanks with the rest of that."

Jason didn't say anything after the fact but he was still on the line.

"Enjoy that thought, Jason." She hung up the phone and put it away as she noticed the taxi driver looked at her funny. "He's into me but he doesn't want to date someone younger than him." She smirked softly. "I think I helped him out on getting over that. Though if I need to I'm sure I can think of other ways."

The driver mutely nodded his head as he kept on driving then.

Lucifer was about to leave and head back to hell when he felt someone appear behind him. He turned around and smiled softly before he muttered softly. "What is it Azarel?"

"You should go see her brother before I take her soul away its time, brother?" Azarel said softly.

Lucifer blinked slightly. "We thought she had longer before she passed. Chloe isn't here she's back in hell getting ready to give birth again."

Azarel nodded her head slightly. "I have talked with the gatekeeper. He will let her go visit Chloe for a bit before she will have to be judged and either made permanent in hell or she can enter into the silver city."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he took to the sky with his sister and flew to nearby old folks home. He quietly slipped inside and went down the hall where a family had gathered to say there last goodbyes. 

Only those who were fully grown knew who he really was. The oldest in the family muttered softly. "Grandfather we will give you a couple moments alone with her." They then ushered out everyone else.

Lucifer walked quietly up to the bed and gently sat down on the bed beside the dying old woman there. When he spoke to her he said it with a smile in his voice. "Hello, again small human."

The old woman opened her eyes and smiled brightly up at Lucifer. "You still can't call me Beatrice or Trixie can you stepfather?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Well, I could call you offspring or Urchin if you rather."

Trixie chuckled before she started to cough then. "Where is, mom?"

"In hell about to give birth to more brother's or sisters for you." He reached out and gently touched her face stroking it. "So far you have one baby brother and two little sisters. A set of triplets already out among the mortal's getting to know what this world is about."

Trixie coughed softly as she pointed right at Azarel. "Who's that?"

Lucifer turned and looked at his sister sadly before he looked back down at her. "My baby sister Azarel. She's better known by her other title as the grim reaper. She's here to take you to see your mom and then to see the gatekeeper."

"Your not back in the silver city yet are you?"

"No not for a long time."

"That's sad."

"Yes, it really is." Lucifer bent down and kissed her on her forehead then. "Azarel will stay here with you until its time for you to go. I have to go now I will see you soon I'm sure of it." He kissed her softly on her cheek before he stood and walked to the door and opened it. He looked in the faces of all of Trixie's children and grandchildren then. "I fear she doesn't have much longer now." He said softly before he turned and quietly walked out of the old folks home. Once he was outside he felt tears start to fall before he wiped them away. "You had a good long run, Trixie, soon it will be time to rest." He said before he let his wings out and a flew back to hell then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Holds up a box of tissues.*


	15. Seymor's surprise

It was a month later and Seymor had moved out into a three-story house with a huge library within it. Only a few rooms had anything in it. The kitchen was fully stocked, the library, and his bedroom as well too. Seymor sat in his bedroom looking out the window and sighed softly as he waited for her to show up. "The longer you make me wait for you. The more I will punish you, Anna." He said to himself as he watched a taxi pull up and Anna stepped out after paying the guy. He watched how she looked up slightly scared before she walked towards the house. "Something is up." A thought popped into his head and a wicked smirk like his father's appeared on his face as he turned and walked out of his room then and headed downstairs.

Anna swallowed after she had opened the door and stepped inside and shut it behind her. She would have to break it to him quick and leave before he raises hell against her for it.

Seymor stood at the top of the step's as he watched her be a scared little mouse. "You're late." He said bluntly.

Anna let out a little squeak as she turned towards him. "Sorry I had a doctor's appointment."

Seymor walked right up to her as he looked her over then. "Everything is alright then?"

"Yes but I..." Before she could finish what she was going to say he grabbed her hand then.

"Nothing else matters then Anna." He pulled her purse off her shoulder and tossed it to the ground along with her purse. "Time for your punishment." He spun her around and grabbed her other hand and held them over her head then. "Tonight your punishment ends when I say it ends." He nuzzled her cheek before he nipped her ear then. "Then you get your reward."

Anna gasped softly. "What?"

"Thank you will have to wait and see." He kept her hands together as he aimed her towards the stairs. "Walk."

Anna swallowed as she started to walk up the stairs when she stopped halfway up. "Seymor."

Seymor swatted her behind then. "Walk woman or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you up to the bedroom and tie you to the bed."

Anna forcefully took her hands from him as she spun around to face him then. "I'm not a sex toy Seymor."

Seymor growled low at her then. "No your mine."

"That's not enough." She went to walk past him then. "To you, I am nothing more than a sex toy and you never used a condom either Seymor."

Seymor prevented her from walking past him then. "You're not a sex toy to me. Where is this all coming from now Anna?"

Anna turned and looked up at him then. "I'm pregnant Seymor."

Seymor didn't say anything and didn't show anything on her face either. "Okay." He said simply before he turned and walked up the stairs.

Anna remained where she was shocked by how he was acting over the whole thing. "Is that the only thing you have to say on the matter Seymor." She turned and followed him up the step's then. "Just an okay and nothing else beyond that?"

Seymor didn't say anything as he walked into his bedroom. And walked pass a box laying on his bed as he walked into the bathroom.

Anna was shocked by how he was acting and a little pissed too. "Seymor?" She looked down at the box on the bed and picked it up and opened it. Inside was a pair of black baby booties, a ring box, and a necklace box as well too. She opened the necklace box and saw a necklace that had a pair of wings on them much like Chloe's necklace she wears since she married the devil himself aka Lucifer. The last box she opened was the ring box and it was a lovely sapphire ring. She looked at the bathroom door and found Seymor standing there shirtless then. "I don't get it?"

Seymor sighed softly and picked up the black baby booties first. "I want to fill this house full of babies to drive my father and mother insane as they babysit them for us. Since I offered to take over for him when they want to take a break from hell." He pointed at the necklace. "Just like my mothers to make you my immortal bride and the ring is the engagement ring."

Anna smiled softly. "I haven't heard you ask me yet?"

Seymor rolled his eyes as he picked up the necklace then and placed it around her neck. "I am going to ask you one time and one time only Anna. Will you be my bride for her until the end of time. Bearing all my children we want and I do mean I want a lot of children with you Anna." He reached down and picked up the ring and slipped it on her finger then.

"Is this why you didn't want to use a condom?"

Seymor smirked at her. "Yes. And you haven't answered me yet."

"Your being punished." She said simply as she walked towards the bathroom. "Come and join us after you clean up Seymor?" She said walking into the bathroom then.

Seymor shook his head slightly as he quickly cleaned up moving the baby booties onto the dresser and headed into the bathroom to join her. "Answer me woman or pregnant or not I will bend you over in this shower and swat your behind before I take you over and over again for the rest of tonight."

Anna looked at him and smiled. "I love the sound of that."

Seymor growled at her before he joined her into the shower then.


	16. Venus- 3

Venus sat drawing when she looked up suddenly then and smirked. "I know your there Johnny."

Johnny poked his head around the corner then. "How did you know?" He asked as he stepped further into the room with his hands in his pockets. "Come on and tell me, princess?"

Venus put her pen down and turned the picture around to reveal him on his knee before her asking her to marry him. With a bubble for her but unlike his wasn't filled in. "Lucky guess?" She said with a smile.

Johnny hung his head then before he got down on his knee before her. "Princess will you do this pervert of yours a favor and marry him so he can be your pervert forever."

Venus turned and grabbed her pen and turned the paper around and filled in her little bubble. She put her pen down and smiled as she spun it around for him to read.

Johnny read it and smirked softly before he pulled her down onto his lap. "You could have just said it."

Venus smiled softly. "I could but where would the fun be in that one Johnny." She kissed him on the lips as he put the ring on her finger then. "It's lovely Johnny." She snuggled up against him. "To bad your dad and mom are downstairs." She said offhandedly.

Johnny smiled softly. "I guess we will have to look for a nice little house somewhere before we are married."

"That isn't magical or haunted either."

"Alright." He snuggled up against her as he held her to him.

Venus grew quietly for a moment and smiled softly. "You're going to be an uncle soon."

Johnny looked down at her. "I guess Seymor knocked up my sister."

"Yes."

"Oh, dad's not going to take it well."

"Will he take it better if Seymor does plan on marrying her?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Because he plans on asking her to marry him. Before he found out she is pregnant but because she is."

"That could help him live to see the wedding day." He chuckled softly.

Venus snuggled softly. "That and your dad also threated you didn't he?"

"Yes after he found out what Seymor did to Anna back when those two were just dating as far as dad knows."

Venus smiled softly. "Good I think your mom has dessert ready." She said standing up and headed out ahead of Johnny giggling softly.

Johnny shook his head slightly before he smirked and followed after Venus then.


	17. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Jason Blood desire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But will Jason be man enough to take what he desires or be cursed for letting it go?

Lucy hummed to herself as she walked through the house dusting everything as she went. She stopped at one point and tilted her self-sightly before she giggled softly. "Lovely." She said simply. "Just simply lovely."

"What is?"

Lucy turned and looked at him then. "Oh, Seymor is engaged to Anna and is already pregnant." She said simply before she tilted her head slightly before she smiled softly. "Venus is engaged to Johnny." She said with a smile before she turned and went back to her dusting.

"You know if you wanted to move out you can."

Lucy turned and looked at him. "You're being silly again." She said bluntly before she kept on walking.

"I mean it, Lucy. I am older than you by quite a few centuries."

Lucy put the feather duster down and walked towards him. "Your an idiot Jason Blood plain and simple." She reached up as she stared into his eyes. "Tell me what you desire?"

Jason got slightly fidgety over the whole thing before he swallowed and spoke up then. "You." He said bluntly. "I want you naked in my bed for the rest of what there is my life."

Lucy just smiled at him then. "Was that so hard?"

Jason reached up and gently removed her hands from his jacket. And placed some space between them. "Yes because its never going to happen." He turned and walked away from her. He stopped once he was around the corner as he leaned against the wall and gently slid down to the ground then.

Lucy sniffled slightly before she turned and stormed off going back to her room before she slammed the door and locked it.

Jason just sat there for a bit before he got up and walked back to his office then.

'Lucifer is going to kill you if she ends up starting the end of all mankind because of you.'

Jason rolled his eyes slightly before he sat down at his desk and tried to read. It wasn't a couple hours later Jason left his desk and found himself at Lucy's door. He gently knocked on her door and waited to hear from her.

"Go away."

Jason sighed softly. "Open the door, Lucy."

"No."

"Open the door."

"No."

"I said open the door Lucy."

"No."

"And I'm telling you to open this door."

"No."

"I will try talking to you in the morning. Maybe you will have more to say then one word." He said before he started to walk away then.

"Fat chance." Came muttered out of her room then.

Jason shook his head slightly as he headed to bed then.

Lucy sighed softly as she went back to what she was doing packing her bags. She looked out the window then. "I could go out the front door and he would know I left. Or I could just jump out the window and he wouldn't know until morning." She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Thank goodness I'm an immortal or I would end up with a broken leg from this stupid idea." She tossed her stuff out the window and then jumped out after the fact. She grabbed all her stuff and walked towards the road where she knew her cab would be waiting for her. She turned and looked back at the house sadly. "You foolish man." She turned and kept on walking then.

The next morning Jason walked back to Lucy's door and knocked on it and waited. His nose wrinkled up when he didn't hear anyone behind it. He slammed his shoulder into the door a couple times before it opened. He looked around with shock clear on his face. "Lucy?" He walked further in and found the window was open and he walked over to it and stuck his head out. "LUCY!" But he didn't hear her even as he spun around and saw a note taped on the back of the door. He walked over and pulled it off and opened it to read it.

{I never cared about our age different's. My mother is much younger then my father and she is happy with him and loves him dearly. She was blessed into being for him and I felt like I was for you. But last night I feared if I stayed nothing would ever change between us. So instead of ending up with more of a broken heart then I do now. I decided to leave. Please don't follow me and I mean it Jason and Etrigan don't. It would hurt too much. Lucy}

Jason spun around and punched the wall hard then.

'Feel better human?'

"What do you think Etrigan?"

'You feel like a foolish idiot for what you did.'

"Yes thank you for that one. Insightful as ever is what you are."

'Though it would have been lovely to see her naked and in your bed.'

"She is immortal and I am only immortal because of you."

'So?'

"So she should find someone who doesn't pass as her father."

Etrigan started to laugh in his head then. 'You look nothing like Lucifer. And I know her father and Merlin as well if you recall.'

Jason sighed as he walked over and sat down on her bed then. "You know if anything happens to her. Her siblings and her father will be here knocking on our door to kill us."

'You forget her siblings know already about what stupid thing you have done to her. But will she go to them in person since she is telepathic to them? Um no she will go where ever it is she wants to go. Besides she will come out of hiding when she is ready.'

"When."

'When her brother and sister get married duh. Really has your brain moved since she moved in, human?'

"Oh shut up Etrigan already. Good grief." He said with a sigh.

Etrigan just laughed softly in his head then. 'This is what you get for pushing her away. Next time just drag her off and have your way with her. Until then all you have is me in your head and an empty bed to try and sleep in night after night.'

Jason groaned before he slowly got up and walked over and closed the window's and headed out of the room then. He just walked slowly out of the room and down the halls towards his own bedroom. He looks sadly over the whole thing as he kept on walking.


	18. The wedding

It was a month later when John came to visit Jason. "Good god man you look like the walking dead?" He said as he gently walked pass him. "When was the last time you got some rest?"

Jason blinked at him showing noting on his face. "I don't know"

"You should have taken the risk man. You clearly love her."

Jason didn't say anything as he went and sat down. "It doesn't matter now, she's gone."

John sighed softly as he looked at his old friend. "Are you going to come to the wedding of Seymor and Anna. And the wedding of Johnny and Venus?"

"Maybe."

John sighed softly. "She's going to be there."

Jason put his hand up then. "I don't want to know if she is bringing a date or not John." He said simply.

John put a hand on his shoulder then. "If you decide to come you might want to shower and get cleaned up man cause you stink." He said simply before he turned and walked out of the house then when he saw Zatanna standing there with Morgana. "He's not good."

Zatanna shook her head slightly. "If there anything we can do?"

"Besides magically lock them in a room until they screw each other's brains out um no there really isn't anything we can do for them. Sad but true." Morgana said simply.

John looked at his wife then. "I only did that once to you and that's how we ended up with Johnny too."

Morgana smiled softly before she kissed his cheek then. "You kept locking the door two more times after that."

John grinned as he walked them both back to the car. "Well, we better go back and help the girls with there wedding."

It was the Sunday of the following week that Lucy stood watching her brother and sister getting married. She looked around and didn't see him standing there or after the wedding. She bit her lip as she kept quiet about asking John, Morgana, or even Zatanna about Jason. She sat at the table enjoying the wedding cake alone just as her siblings left for their honeymoon.

John walked over and sat down across from her. "He doesn't go out anymore since you left."

Lucy looked up at him then. "Who?"

John raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Lucy sighed softly. "Oh, well he got what he wanted."

"But it wasn't what he needed."

"What do you think he need's beside's a swift kick to the head?"

Jason laughed softly. "Besides that. It would be you." He reached out and patted her on her arm then. "Sometimes you have to help men out." He said with a smile. "Go to him. If you need to knock him out and molest him if it help's loosen him up some."

Lucy blushed then. "You're telling me to knock him out and molest him while he is asleep?"

"Yes."

Lucy rolled her eyes slightly at him. "Pervert." She said with a laugh before she stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Lucy grabbed her purse and turned around and left him sitting there alone.

John turned his head and looked at his wife then. "I told her to knock him out and molest him if that helps any."

Morgana laughed softly. "Come on father of the bride and groom lets dance before we go home." She dragged him out onto the dance floor then. "I love you, John." She said with a smile.

"I love you to Morgana." He said simply as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips then.


	19. Am I dreaming?

Jason walked to the front door. He didn't look so well as he opened the front door and blinked slightly at the site before him. "Lucy?" He asked staring at the person standing before him.

Lucy stepped towards him. "When was the last time you took a shower, Jason?" She had stepped towards him before she took a step back. "Go now." She tried to shoo him away then.

Jason blinked slightly as he stood there looking at her. "I'm seeing things now."

'Idiot drag her with us.'

Jason took a step back as Lucy stepped in and closed the door behind her. Jason reached out and took a hold of her wrist and turned around and headed towards his bedroom dragging her behind him.

"Jason?"

Jason didn't say anything as he walked into his bedroom and pointed at his bed as he looked at her sharply then. "Stay or I will tie you to this bed."

Lucy blinked slightly as she noticed he still hadn't moved. So she took a seat on his bed before he turned and walked into the bathroom then.

Jason came out a bit later and stood there staring at Lucy handcuffed to his bed. "I'm dreaming still."

Lucy held out her hands to him. "Come here, Jason."

Jason crawled in beside her and curled up against her. "Are you real?" He asked her softly.

"Touch me." She whispered softly. "Or just hold me until morning." She reached up and undid her handcuff that was attached to the bed. She turned and handcuffed herself to him then. "Proof I'm really can't go anywhere." She said handing him the key then.

Jason took the key into his hand then and pulled her up against him as he finally closed his eyes then.

Lucy smiled softly as she snuggled up against him as she herself fell asleep.

The next morning Jason went to move and found he couldn't move at all. He sat up in bed and found Lucy with her face turned towards his chest and pressed against him. He noticed his non-cuffed hand rested on her behind holding her against him. "Lucy." He whispered softly in her ear.

Lucy yawned softly as she wiggled closer into him then. Before she muttered softly. "I want it, Jason. I want all of it in me please." She let out a soft little whimper then.

Jason and Etrigan were both blushing as Jason bent his head and kissed her on the lips. "Wake up Lucy."

Lucy opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. "Hi. Did you sleep well?"

Jason smirked softly. "Yes, and what were you dreaming about?"

Lucy blushed softly as Jason grabbed the key and reached up and uncuffed them. She squeaked when she was dragged into his lap then. "Jason?"

Jason chuckled softly. "Can we take this slow? I want you but I don't want to share you."

"Sure. And who are you sharing me with?"

"Etrigan."

Lucy reached up with both hands behind his neck. "Silly. Yesterday at the wedding Johnny and Anna have both become immortal's. If you decide to ever marry me there is a way to save you from your deathly fate. Or we can live in the moments you have left until you both are pulled apart."

Jason smiled softly. "That could be a long time."

"I will sleep right here." She pointed at his bed. "Or in this house, if you rather."

Jason ran his hand slowly down her body. "In this bed but this is the only time I will share you with him."

Lucy smiled softly as she just snuggled up against him. "Funny how people think me and my siblings are the antichrist's."

"Who is if not you three?"

"Our baby sister Cat."

Jason blinked slightly as he laid there together then smirking softly at the thought of that. "Your poor father." He said before he closed his eyes.

Lucy smirked softly. "Yes, poor daddy." She said before she fell asleep against him then. "But for us, it will all work out, in the end, Jason I can feel it."

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi I am not calling Cathy S. The antichrist. Just because I call her cat. It was the first name that popped into my head. I felt like I should add this statement. Before that gets asked of me.


End file.
